The Squints at the Rock Show
by proudwildcat
Summary: Another case solved, its time to party! Its Dr.B's first concert! How will it go? Oneshot, tons of fun, random inspiration from the Shinedown concert I went to for my birthday. Reviews please!


**The Squints at the Rock Show**

**AN: Don't kill me! I know! I promised more Toddler in the Tire! I can't help it. My plot bunny dug a hole in the base of my Christmas tree. He lined it with wrapping paper and ribbon and I just didn't have the heart to pull him out of it. I'll try to post more soon. Meanwhile, my boyfriend gave me an early birthday present that offered some inspiration, so without further adieu…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Squints, Shinedown, or any other band I make reference to…but maybe for my birthday today…**

* * *

One winter evening a group of friends had gathered who had big plans. Their most recent murder case had been solved and they had decided to celebrate.

They were gathered outside a bar in downtown DC called Williams' Southend. Booth and Hodgins had found out that Brennan had never been to a rock show before. Hodgins had taken it upon himself to rectify that misfortune by taking her to see one of his favorite bands. He had a surprise in store for Booth and the rest of the squint squad. "Okay, I don't want anyone to wet their pants with excitement when I show you what I have in store for you," he announced, pulling out laminated and brightly colored cards hanging from lanyards and passing them around.

"Dude! Tickets to see Shinedown and the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? No way!" Sweets freaked out. "I love them! I thought the show was sold out?"

Angela was squealing loud enough to shatter glass and jumping up and down like a maniac. Booth was astounded. "Awesome!"

"My family connections are worth it every now and then," Hodgins replied with a grin.

"I'll say. If it wouldn't be so awkward I would kiss you right now," Angela said.

"I assume Shinedown is a very popular band?" Brennan asked with her usual innocence.

"Oh yeah Bones!" Booth answered. "They have some really good music!"

"Okay, sounds good," Brennan said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, Brent and the rest of the band are awesome," Hodgins replied.

"You mean you've met them before?" Angela asked. She was so excited she couldn't keep still.

"Yeah, a few times. Like I said, family connections are worth it sometimes."

"Awesome," Sweets said. "It sucks that Cam can't be here."

"I told her to get her flu shot. She's never been much of a rock person anyway," Booth responded.

"Well? When can we go in to meet Sundown?" Brennan asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Sweetie, that would be Shinedown, and I wouldn't make that mistake in the club," Angela answered, grabbing her arm and walking to the door.

Most of the squints had no trouble getting in. That is until Sweets showed his id. For some reason the bouncer had a hard time believing that he was over twenty one. Booth flashed his badge and had to vouch for him to get him in. They all got inside and Hodgins went to get everyone a beer. Apparently he knew all the bartenders too.

"It pays to be well connected," Booth suggested.

It wasn't long before the first band came onstage. They were pretty good and the squints were all having a great time. Angela was dancing around and laughing while Brennan stood and watched as the guys tried head banging. They had to stop when Sweets almost passed out. Pretty soon Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came onstage and everyone started hollering.

"I'm guessing this is a well known band too?" Brennan asked as Booth as she watched Angela jump up and down some more.

"Yeah, they aren't as well known though. They only got signed fairly recently. Oh, this is a good song of theirs," Booth said as they started playing Your Guardian Angel.

Brennan listened to the words as the song played. Booth was right, it was a decent song.

This one was slower than some of the others and it made her think of something. "It reminds me a little bit of you," Brennan said to Booth when the song was over.

"It does?"

"Yeah, not all of it," She corrected quickly. "Just the part about 'if saving you sends me to heaven.' Cause you believe you'll go to heaven and you've saved me on more than one occasion."

"Wow, Bones. Thanks," Booth replied, wrapping one arm around her waist. For once she didn't resist.

"This is great," Angela yelled over the music. "Thanks Hodge."

"You're welcome, Ange," Hodgins hollered back. He pulled her in front of him and put one of his hands on her hip.

Red Jumpsuit played one last song and then announced Shinedown. Brennan thought her eardrums were going to burst at the loud sound the crowd made when they took the stage. She looked at her friends and saw them all acting crazy, yelling and clapping. She looked up at Booth and saw him dong the same thing. _Well, why not. Anthropologically speaking, people have enjoyed things like this for thousands of years._She started yelling and clapping too.

Shinedown started playing one of their new songs, called Cry for Help that apparently required lots of jumping up and down. Brennan joined in for once, just as Booth turned to look down at her.

She looked so cute, and it looked like she was having a great time. _We are going to have to do this way more often._ He elbowed Hodgins in the side and pointed to Brennan, who was now dancing with Angela. Hodgins just laughed.

The squints were having a great time, and too soon, the lead singer was saying, "This will be our last song, and we would like to dedicate this to the ladies." Shinedown started playing 'If You Only Knew.'

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and said "Come here." He pulled her closer to him and they started slow dancing. Hodgins and Angela were doing the same. Sweets was off to the side dancing drunkenly with a girl who wasn't very pretty. Booth looked in his partner's eyes and smiled._ We are definitely going to have to do this more often._

All too soon the song was over and the squints headed for the limo Hodgins had brought them all in.

"Wait a sec, where's Sweets?" Hodgins asked before he closed the door.

"Wait for me!" Sweets called, running and falling to get to the limo He was being chased by the ugly dance partner and she didn't look happy. He made it to the limo and dove in, passing out on the seat.

The limo pulled away and Brennan asked, "So what do we do now."

Hodgins laughed. "After a night of good music and drinking? What do you do Booth?"

Booth started laughing too. "I'm up for some Waffle House, how about you?"

_The End_

* * *

**AN: Well? What did you think? I got some serious inspiration from my trip to see Shinedown. They were awesome, by the way. And those tickets were just one of the presents my boyfriend got me. My 20****th**** birthday has been great, and it's just getting started. If you want to give me a birthday present, feel free! Just hit the shiny green button. Thanks!**


End file.
